Reader x !
by Blood-Cotton
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has querido ser tú la que entrara en contacto con tu personaje favorito de hetalia? Este puede ser el fic que buscas / conjunto de historias de reader x pj, porque me parece que algo así hacía un poco de falta, no? D:  más detalles dentro


Aloooo aquí estoy de vuelta con mis tonterías… xDU sí, debería estar siguiendo las otras que dejé empezadas… D: perdonadme, es que necesito a una amiga para poder seguirlo y la veo muy de cuando en cuando Dx, perdonadme, perdonadme…

Bien, antes de nada vengo con una historia de Lector (o reader) X Personaje , es decir, quien lee se adentra en la historia como un personaje más y como no (faltaría más) consigue relación con el personaje en cuestión. Espero que a la gente le guste esto y no lo mande a tomar vientos D: me he dado cuenta de que por aquí no hay de estas y me parecen interesantes… además de que imagino que preferirán un fic yaoi a esto… pero bue… simplemente lo hago para que paséis un buen rato como protagonistas (?) junto a vuestro personaje preferido.

Serán varios capítulos, cada uno una historia distinta con un personaje distinto, que no tienen relación entre sí y puesto que no sé que más poder añadir a esto diré que el primer cap será de Lector x Arthur, ale xD, disfruten (?) TTwTT

P.D.:Ya saben... si ven alguna palabra que nada tiene que ver con el contesto... fue el text edit con el e que escribo D:

Advertencias: La única… universo alterno, humanos todos xD

_Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen :,D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Arthur<strong>

Entraste en la cafetería con un paso calmado, dejando la puerta cerrarse tras de ti haciendo que la campana que reposaba en la esquina de arriba sonara por segunda vez, observaste a la gente que allí se encontraba y no tardaste en identificar a la persona con la que habías quedado aquella tarde, sonreíste y te acercaste hasta la mesa sin que el se percatara, pues estaba de espaldas a ti.

Te hacercaste y tras dar dos pequeños saltos posaste tus manos sobre sus hombros mientras acompañabas aquello con un "Buenaaas~" haciéndole sobresaltarse y girarse hacia ti.

-Llegas tarde-dijo sin más y volvió la vista hacia su taza de té.

Tras inflar las mejillas te sentaste en la silla de en frente de él, posando a un lado el maletín negro que cargabas contigo.

-No, llego justo a la hora- y tras aquello mostraste tu reloj frente a él.-¿Ves? ¿Ves?

Le hiciste sonreír levemente, aunque apenas llegaste a notarlo porque no tardó en llevar la taza de nuevo a sus labios.

-Aaah… da igual-volvió a hablar tras alejar la taza y fijar sus ojos verdes sobre los tuyos.-¿Trajiste eso?

-Sí-respondiste con rapidez, tomaste el maletín entre tus manos posándolo en la mesa y sacando del interior un libro, una libreta y un par de bolígrafos.

Arthur se levantó de la silla para situarla a un lado tuyo y así estar sentado más cerca, aquella tarde habías quedado con él para que te ayudara con unas tareas del instituto… a pesar de que no tuvieses problema alguno en realidad, todo eso simplemente era una excusa para poder quedar con él aunque fuera a tomar algo… con tareas incluidas…

Le conoces desde hacía ya unos cuantos años, simplemente eras nueva en el centro y no tenía amigos algunos cerca, por lo que por cosas del destino acabaste por comenzar a hablar con ese chico que tan solo se solía ver y al final el rubio acabó resignándose a que estuvieses al rededor suyo.

De todas formas siempre te llevó un par de años de distancia por lo que ahora le veías menos desde que había dejado el centro al que ambos acudíais. Durante todo ese tiempo acabaste cayendo en cuenta de ciertos sentimientos confusos… ya habías quedado con él muchas más tardes con la misma excusa de "la ayuda" solo para poder pasar tiempo a su lado, algún día esa excusa se terminaría.

Mientras él trataba de explicarte uno de los ejercicios del libro tú simplemente te habías ido del mundo metida en tus pensamientos observándole como embobada, y lógicamente el británico se dio cuenta.

-[Nombre]… ¡[Nombre]!-te llamó elevando el volumen la segunda vez para que por fin reaccionaras.

-¡¿S-sí? ¿Qué sucede?-exaltada le respondiste y caíste de nuevo al mundo real.

-No estabas escuchando…-rodó ligeramente los ojos y soltó uno de los bolígrafos que sujetaba.-… otra vez.

Miraste hacia otro lado algo, tal vez, avergonzada, a este paso acabaría sospechando.

-¿Sucede algo?-acabó preguntando tras un largo suspiro.

Y lo hizo.

-¡N-no!-te apresuraste a decir mientras quitabas importancia al asunto agitando las manos y sonriendo de forma nerviosa.-No me sucede nada, todo está bien, todo-trataste de sonar convincente pero solo sonaste nerviosa, delatándote más.

Arthur alzó una ceja demostrando así lo poco que se creía tus palabras y tragaste fuerte aun manteniendo esa nerviosa sonrisa aun en el rostro.

-Habla-ordenó con seriedad y te sentiste completamente acorralada… no quedaba otra que decir la verdad.

Era una situación tan vergonzosa que la sonrisa se borró, bajaste la mirada y te encogiste en la silla.

-B-bueno…-tus mejillas comenzaron a tomar color poco a poco.-Verás… yo en realidad…-no pudiste continuar, él te hizo parar poniendo una mano frente a ti y comenzando a hablar él.

-No has quedado conmigo para ayudarte, ¿no es así?-completó por ti mirándote tranquilo, tal vez demasiado relajado, simplemente asentiste despacio, aun sin atreverte a mirarle.

-¿Cuál es el motivo? ¿Sucedió algo?-pasó una de sus manos sobre tu cabeza.-Sabes que puedes decírmelo… ¿alguien te ha echo daño?-su tono ahora sonaba ligeramente preocupado, pero a la vez con cierta calidez, querías que te hablara con ese tono siempre, atento a lo que te sucedía.

-No… no es nada de eso…

-¿Entonces…?-acortó parte de la distancia que os separaba, que no era mucha, y buscó entre el pelo que cubría parte de tu cara tus ojos [color] mientras que acariciaba tu cabeza con suavidad.

Le estabas preocupando, era culpa tuya por ser así de vergonzosa y no atreverte a decirle el porqué de aquellos días pasados en la cafetería, haciéndole tal vez perder el tiempo por tu tonto egoísmo, y encima ahora no eras quien a decirle todo… comenzándote a sentirte algo miserable.

-¿[Nombre]…? Hey…-lo notó, notó que tus ojos se empañaban y todo por tus tonterías, preocupándole más.-No llores…-dijo casi en un susurro, que, a pesar del ruido de fondo de más gente hablando llegaste a oír, levantando un poco la cabeza, volviendo tus ojos llorosos hacia los suyos.

-Pe… perdona… no quería preocuparte-hablaste por fin calmada y quitándote las lágrimas tontas con la manga de tu camiseta.-Lo siento, al fin y al cabo solo soy una llorona.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-trató de animarte, hasta sonó más efusivo solo por ello.-No eres una llorona, solo eres…-pensó un poco qué decir mirando algo hacia arriba.-… algo expresiva, solo eso-te miró de vuelta sonriendo, haciéndote sonrojarte de nuevo.

-… ¿gracias?-reíste un poco y con eso le vasto al británico para sentirse mejor.-Ahora en serio… en realidad quedaba contigo porque… -de nuevo miraste hacia otro lado y tus mejillas mantuvieron su tono rojo.-… porque… -miraste hacia abajo, demonios, sí que era difícil decir algo así.

Y cuando te decidiste a decir algo, levantaste la vista hacia el rubio dispuesta a confesar tus sentimientos cuando notaste como la mano que antes acariciaba tu cabeza te empujaba hacia adelante consiguiendo así juntar vuestros labios en un tierno beso que tu recibiste sin queja y dejándole hacer.

Lástima que aquello no pudiese ser algo eterno y tuvieseis que separados para luego miraros a los ojos el uno al otro, tú algo sorprendida y él algo sonrojado, ¡pero solo algo!

No dijisteis nada, las palabras no hicieron falta, él lo sabía desde hacía ya tiempo y que tú correspondieras el beso le fue suficiente para firmar sus pensamientos y a ti te sirvió aquel beso que el británico no te hubiese dado así por que sí…

Sonará idiota, pero… no hizo falta nada más para confirmar que realmente os queríais y la prueba fue aquel beso.

* * *

><p>¿Os gustó? D: ¿quedó muy empalagoso? ¿muy desastroso? ¿horrendo? ¿repetitivo?… ¿? D:<p>

En fin… espero que si gustara… me costó lo mío pensar en algo cuerdo o algo que me encajara… y siento que quedó un poco rail, pero yo me caigo mal a mi misma y no cuenta (?)

El próximo capítulo (si es que este gustó) será el personaje que la gente pida en el review (porque dejaréis review, ¿verdad? ;_; ) y el personaje que más se repita en los review será el protagonista del siguiente reader x pj

(También pensé en la posibilidad de añadir algún pj x reader x pj , vamos lo que viene siendo un triángulo amoroso de toda la vida)

Quejas porque la camarera/o no os atendiera en el fic podéis añadirla como un P.D. xD

Más que decir, dejad review comentando que os ha parecido, si queréis que cambie algo o alguna sugerencia, todo es bien venido (incluso las críticas!)

Gracias por leer! : ,D


End file.
